Miroku is Forgetful
by Sango12230
Summary: Sango and Kagome were up one night talking about a past adventure about Miroku and how forgetful he can be and what if miroku got amnesia? find out in Miroku is Forgetful First Fanfic R&R Please SanMir KagInu
1. Who are you?

Who are you? By: Sango12230

Chapter 1

"Sango" talking

'Sango' thought

I don't own Inuyasha

Start Author's Pov

It was a nice night and the Inu gang was sleeping in the forest and everyone was asleep except for Kagome and Sango because they were talking about the past adventures seeing they couldn't get to sleep and Kagome said

"Hey Sango remember when Miroku got amnesia and he couldn't remember you," and Sango looked at Kagome with a happy face and said

"How could I forget that," and looked back and the sleeping monk and smiled.

Story starts with a long flashback

Inuyasha and the gang were fighting with Naraku.

"You're going down Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled,

"WIND SCAR!" and he launched the Wind Scar and it hit Naraku and destroyed some of his body and he yelled

"Retched fools" and then he disappeared in a cloud of miasma. Inuyasha and the gang was about to leave when Kagura Came out of nowhere and attacked Inuyasha but he dodged it and Inuyasha said

"Kagura what do you want," She said

"Are you ready to die today Inuyasha, DANCE OF THE DRAGON," Inuyasha easily dodged it and Sango came running back and yelled

"HIRAIKOTSU," and she let it fly and it hit Kagura square in the back. She looked at Sango and said

"You want to die first Taijya fine, DANCE OF BLADES," and Sango just stood there in shock and Miroku looked over and yelled "No Sango move," but she didn't budge and Miroku ran over to Sango and jumped in front of her before she got hit and he got hit by the blades and he fell and also hit his head on a rock so he immediately went unconscious. Sango just stood in shock at what Miroku did and she went straight for Miroku and made sure he was ok since Kagura was distracted. When she got there she saw he was breathing and was alive and she heaved a sigh and looked at Kagura who now turned around to come face to face and Sango picked up her Hiraikotsu and ran towards Kagura swinging at her and she yelled

"You will pay for that dearly Kagura now die," and swung her Hiraikotsu at Kagura and Kagome watched Sango and yelled "Sango let us help," and Sango yelled

"No she hurt Miroku now she has to deal with me!" and she swung at Kagura again and Kagura jumped back and said

"I've done what I wanted to do," then she jumped up and disappeared just like Naraku. Sango whispered

"Damn," and ran to Miroku and Kagome said

"The battle is finally over," and Shippo looked around and said "where is Sango?" Kagome looked around and said

"I don't know Shippo," and then Inuyasha walks over and said

"I bet I know," and he points to where Miroku was and Kagome saw Sango sitting next to Miroku's body with tears in her eyes and Kagome came over and asked

"I-i-is he dead," and Sango looked up and said

"No but we should get him to Kaede's," and Kagome said "ok". Sango heaved Miroku on to Kirara's back and then hopped on behind him and she heard Inuyasha say

"You ready yet," then Sango nodded her head and they were off to Kaede's. They finally got to Kaede's village and they helped Sango take Miroku to Kaede's hut and just as they go to the hut Kaede came out of they hut and saw Miroku and said

"Are ye alright" and Sango nodded but said "Miroku got hurt in a battle can you help him," and Kaede nodded and said

"Bring him in to the hut". Kaede looked at Miroku and said "Nothing to worry about all he got was a bump on the head and a few wounds on his back, once I get the materials I will fix him up ok," Kagome and Sango nodded and Kaede went to find the materials she needed. Everyone left the room except for Kagome and the Sango asked

"Are you going to leave too Kagome," Kagome said

"Not yet I want to find out how Miroku is doing," then Kagome said

"I hope Miroku doesn't get amnesia but it's a 5 chance so don't worry," Sango said

"If your tired Kagome you can go to bed," then Kagome said "ok thanks Sango," then Sango gave Kagome a smile and Kagome left. Then a few minutes after Kagome left Kaede cam in and dressed Miroku's wounds then left. Sango stayed up all night and when it was morning Miroku stirred and opened his eyes and he slowly sat up and felt his head. Sango came over to Miroku and asked "Miroku… are you going to be ok," Miroku looked at Sango with a confused look and said "Who are you?"

How do you like it? I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter to update.

Sango 12230


	2. The talk

Miroku is forgetful

Chapter 2: The less perverted monk

Start Author's Pov (still in flashback)

Sango just stared in shock she couldn't believe what she was hearing, did Miroku really not know who she was. Sango said "Miroku it's me Sango." Then Miroku looked over at Sango again and said "I'm sorry but I don't know anyone by that name." Then Inuyasha and Kagome walked in and Inuyasha said "yo bouzu you ok," then Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and said "I'm fine Inuyasha." Well the 2 boys were talking Kagome walked over to the still shocked Sango and asked "Sango are you alright?" Sango shook her head no and said "Kagome you told me there was a 5 chance he would get amnesia well you know what he did but he only forgot about me," then Kagome looked at Sango and said "he forgot about, what do you mean?" Sango told Kagome everything that happened before she came in and Kagome couldn't believe her ears and she asked Sango "so Miroku only forgot about you that is strange," then kagome got up and walked over to Miroku and tapped him on his shoulder and he turned his head and said "yes kagome," and kagome pointed at Sango and asked Miroku "do you know who she is Miroku." Miroku turned his head and said "no why am I suppose to know her," Kagome stared at him with wide eyes because she couldn't believe Miroku didn't remember Sango.

She then asked him "are you sure you don't," and Miroku shook his head yes. Kagome asked him "you don't remember a girl named Sango who is a demon slayer and is after Naraku for killing her entire kin and village and having her brother under Naraku's control, does any of that ring a bell," Miroku thought as hard as he could but told Kagome "no I'm sorry Kagome but I don't remember anything like that." Kagome looked at Sango and Sango said "I'm going for a walk," then stood up and left the hut. Kagome looked so sad she still couldn't believe that Miroku didn't know who Sango was. Miroku noticed Kagome's sad and asked "Kagome why are you so sad," then Kagome looked at Miroku and said "because you are suppose to remember Sango, and I know you probably won't believe me but Sango loved you with all her heart and you just broke it," then kagome stormed out of the hut saying she was looking for Sango. Miroku had wide eyes because of what Kagome said and he couldn't believe it. He stood up and told Inuyasha "Inuyasha when I get back can you tell me more about Sango," Inuyasha nodded his head.

End Author's Pov

Start Miroku's Pov

I walked out of the hut as Inuyasha shook his head yes. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away from there. It felt like I was walking for hours but in reality it was like 30 minutes and as I was walking through the forest I heard a very sweet voice that was drawing me closer to it so I followed it through the forest and when I knew I was close enough I stayed behind a bush and when I looked I saw it was that girl 'what was her name again oh yeah Sango' I listened to the words and all I got was.

"I'm tired of rumors starting, I'm sick of being followed,

I'm tired of people lying saying what they want about me" Sango sang.

Then I saw her stand and as I was moving back I snapped a twig.

End Miroku's Pov

Start Sango's Pov

As I stood up I heard a twig snap and I grabbed the Hiraikotsu off my back and I yelled "who's there," but nothing moved or said anything. I launched the Hiraikotsu and cut the top of the trees off and I said "I'll ask you again who's there," and as I finished my sentence I saw someone sitting behind a bush so I walked over there and when I got there I recognized who it was it was Miroku and his eyes wide and he was staring out into space so I waved my hand in front of his face and he didn't budge so I shook him a little and said "Miroku wake up, hello Miroku," no matter how much I shook him he didn't budge. When he blinked he saw me and he said "I guess you can be dangerous when you are being attacked," then I said "yeah well don't sneak up on and you wouldn't have gone into a state of shock,' I reached my hand out to him and he took and he got up and when he saw the trees he said "d-d-did y-y-you d-d-do t-this," he looked at me and I shook my head yes and said "you lucky you know," he looked at me with a confused look and said "why" and I said "that's only half my strength not all of it." He again went wide eyed so I decided to change the subject and asked him "what are you doing here anyways," he looked at me and thought really hard and then said "I went for a walk after you left and Kagome bursted out at me and left to find you, and as I was walking I heard a very sweet voice," he took a second to breathe but that was long enough time for me to blush and then he continued "as I got closer to the voice the voice got louder and then I hid behind a bush and when I looked at who had the sweet voice I noticed it was you so I sat there and when I backed up a twig snapped and I guess the rest is history." I was no longer blushing but then I asked him the 1 thing that was on my mind "Miroku why did you follow my voice?" He then looked at me and said "because it was sweet I guess." I looked at him and said "ok well Miroku maybe we should go find Kagome," he said "ok lets find Kagome." When we got to the village I could have sworn his eyes popped out if his head and he ran to the village asking every girl his oh so famous question and I thought 'why couldn't he forget his perverted ness rather then me'sigh

End Sango's Pov

Start Miroku's Pov

I looked over at Sango just as she sighed. I saw there were many more women to ask my question but Sango looked so sad at what I was doing. I saw her walk to the tree on the side of the road and take out her Katana and start polishing it. I was disappointed with myself. I walked away for the women who were surrounding me and started to walk towards Sango. I heard all the women go "huh". I could tell they had confused looks. As I got close to Sango she never looked up. When I was right next to her she must have thought it was another person because she still didn't look. I sat down next to her and watched her polish her Katana. When she was done which took 20 minutes she put the Katana into its sheath ad closed her eyes and leaned against the tree. I tapped her on the shoulder and she popped open an eye and said "are you finally done pervert." I looked at her and smiled and said "I didn't finish because I have been here for about a half hour waiting for you to look up but you never did," she started ay me and said "yeah right." I looked at her and said "it's true." She stared at me some more then said "whatever, lets go fine Kagome," she stood up and reached her hand out to me and I took it and she helped me up. 'She looks so beautiful, and I had to forget about her' Miroku thought.

End Miroku's Pov

Start Sango's short Pov

'He still looks so handsome' Sango thought 'and his violet eyes still get to me'. "Ready to go Miroku," Sango said. Miroku said "yup let's go."

End Sango's short Pov

Start Author's Pov

Sango and Miroku walked for at least an hour before Miroku said "Sango can we take a rest," then he sat down by a tree. Then Sango said "fine weakling," and Miroku just glared at her. Then Sango said "you stay here I'm going ahead," and she jumped on the rocks up the mountain. "WAIT," Miroku said, but it was too late Sango was gone.

Hope this chapter is better thanks for the tips

Sango12230


	3. Finding out Kagome's & Inuyasha's secret

Miroku is forgetful

Chapter 3

Finding out Kagome and Inuyasha's secret and the trip

Author's Pov

'Sango' thought

"Sango" talking

Still in flashback

Sango keep going up the mountain until she heard a man scream from below her. She turned her head and saw Miroku running up the mountain from a centipede demon. 'Man he can't even fight' Sango thought. She yelled "Miroku run this way," he turned his head and started running towards Sango. Sango aimed and then launched her Hiraikotsu at the demon but it missed. She saw Miroku coming towards her and she yelled "Miroku go a different direction," but it was to late Miroku jumped behind her and shook with fear. She looked at how close the demon was and then put her Hiraikotsu to block it but it just pushed her out of the way. Miroku saw Sango flying, he got up and ran towards where she was going to fall and got there just in time to catch her. Sango landed in Miroku's arms and Miroku fell to the ground and he asked

"Are you ok Sango?"

She nodded her head yes and said "Miroku hide now,"

Then got up and ran towards the demon. When she was close enough she launched her Hiraikotsu and it hit the demon and the demon disappeared. She walked over to Miroku and saw he was wide eyed and she asked

"Miroku you ok?" and when he heard her voice he snapped out of his trance, got up and hugged Sango (just to tell you Sango is red as a tomato) and said

"That was amazing but I thought I lost 1 of my friends," and Sango said

"Well yeah umm can you let go of me now," and Miroku let go and they continued up the mountain. When they got to the top they saw Inuyasha and Kagome by the well and Sango said

"Kirara," Kirara transformed and they flew on her back down to Inuyasha and Kagome but landed away from the well. When the got close they heard them talking so they hid behind a bush and just listened.

"Inuyasha I have to go now,"

"Do you have to go now?"

"Yes,"

Then Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss on the lips and he kissed her back.

"Ok but be back soon,"

"Ok bye love you,"

"Love you too,"

Kagome jumped into the well and was gone. Inuyasha heard the bush rustle and sniffed the air and said

"Come out Sango, Miroku,"

Sango new they were caught so she grabbed Miroku's arm and got out of the bush and Inuyasha said

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Sango replied

"Why did you keep this from us?"

"For 1 thing you will get all excited and we have only been dating for 1 year,"

"Well next time tell us," then Sango ran into the forest.

"Inuyasha trust us next time," Miroku said then ran off after Sango. Sango ran straight to the sacred tree and sat on the root and just started to think. She was only there for about 20 mins before she heard someone calling her name. She hid behind a bush just as Miroku came into the area. She heard Miroku yell "Sango, Sango," she looked through the bush and saw Miroku sit down. He saw her weapons but there was no sign of Sango and he said out loud

"Man Sango sure has a nasty temper,"

Sango was getting angry

"But she sure looks so cute when she's blushing and when she's mad,"

Sango blushed then Miroku stood up

"Well better find Sango,"

Then he heard a rustle from a bush and Sango fell out of 1.

"Ow that hurt,"

Then Miroku ran over to Sango and asked

"Are you ok Sango?"

She shook her head yes and went and grabbed her Hiraikotsu, her Katana, and her pack and said

"Go tell Inuyasha I'm going to my village to put new flowers on the grave and work on the huts and my Hiraikotsu, Kirara," Sango hopped on Kirara but before she could go she felt Miroku's arms around her waist and his staff on her lap and she asked

"What are you doing?" and he answered

"I'm coming along with you because maybe I could get my memory back of you if I see your village because I remember a village that had graves and that was destroyed by Naraku."

She looked at him and said

"Ok fine but don't be a pervert ok,"

"No problem," he answered.

Sango smiled and Kirara took off.

Sorry it took so long to update but I was really busy and we lost the internet for a day anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter

Sango12230


	4. Small Fluff

Miroku is Forgetful

Chapter 4 Part 1 Trip day 1

'Sango' thought

"Sango" Talking

Author's Pov Still Flashback

The sun was setting so Sango and Miroku decided to make camp for the night. It would take a few days to get to Sango's Village. Sango was searching for fire wood. When she came back to camp Miroku was already asleep and she smiled. She built a fire and started cooking dinner. When she was done cooking she went over to Miroku and said

"Miroku wake up,"

"Sango why did you wake me up,"

"Because dinners ready," and she went over to and grabbed his ramen and handed it to him and he muttered a thank you. When dinner was done Sango went and went and layed down near the fire. It was cold even though she was by the fire but she was still cold. She tried to get warm but nothing worked. Just as she was about to fall asleep she felt an arm around her waist and a breath on her neck. She turned her and was met with Miroku's smiling face. Sango asked

"Miroku what are you doing,"

"Making sure your not cold or catch a cold,"

"Ok fine but if you're a pervert I'll,"

"You'll kill me right," she nodded her head and closed her eyes and went to sleep. Miroku just stared at Sango and brushed some hair out of her face. He smiled.

'She looks so peaceful and calm when she's sleeping' Miroku thought and as his thought ended Sango woke up and looked at Miroku and said

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you look so peaceful and calm when you're sleeping and you are a really beautiful person Sango," Sango stared at him and smiled. Miroku had a confused look on his but before he could ask a question Sango said

"That's the old Miroku I know but more perverted and he wasn't as observant and never felt sorry about flirting like you did, maybe you stay like that when you get your memories back and you wouldn't get slapped as much," he smiled and said

"I guess and I just remembered how hard your slaps were."

Sango smiled and turned on her other shoulder to face him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. Miroku fell asleep right after Sango. Miroku woke up the next morning to the smell of something. When he opened his eyes he saw Sango cooking ramen and fish for breakfast. Miroku got up quietly and snuck over to Sango and put his arms around her waist and said

"Morning Sango," and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Miroku, are you hungry?" he nodded his head and she said

"Breakfast will be ready soon,"

"Ok" and he went and packed everything else up well Sango finished breakfast. She finished and they eat breakfast and headed out for another day of traveling.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. Hope you liked this Chapter. Review please.

Sango12230

Oh and Thanks for the reviews GoogleHead Lover


	5. Part 2 Trip day 2

Miroku is forgetful

Chapter 5

Part 2 Trip day 2

Still in Flashback

Sango and Miroku were soaring through the sky at a fast speed. Sango was enjoying the view as was Miroku. Miroku was staring in amazement.

"You do this everyday Sango?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded her head. 'It's going to take another day to get to my village' Sango thought.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome came through the well and was met with a hug from Inuyasha. They parted.

"Kagome we need to talk," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha lead her over to a log and they sat down.

"Kagome they know," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him with a confused look.

"Who knows what," Kagome asked.

"Sango and Miroku know about us Kagome they saw us kiss when you were leaving," Inuyasha said.

"Wow never thought they would find out," Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded his head to agree with Kagome.

Back to Sango and Miroku

"Sango when are we going to be at your village," Miroku asked.

"We will be there tomorrow," Sango said. He nodded his head.

They traveled until the sun went down and set up camp. Sango cooked dinner and they talked all the way through it.

"Miroku I'm going to take a bath," Sango said while standing up.

"Don't follow me ok," She added and went a grabbed a towel and shampoo that Kagome gave her and headed towards the hot springs. Miroku smiled.

"Kirara watch camp," Miroku said and took off the way Sango went. He traveled for a little bit until he found the hot springs and when he got the Sango was just getting in. Miroku stared at her long brown shiny hair. 'What am I doing' Miroku thought. He snuck back to camp. Sango soon returned and saw that Miroku was already asleep against a tree. She went over and sat next to him and soon fell asleep.

Miroku woke up to see Sango next to him asleep. He pulled her into his lap and went back to sleep. When the sun came up the rays hit Sango's face which woke her up. She tired to get up but came right back down. She looked down to see Miroku's arms around her waist. She looked at his face and smiled. 'He looks so calm, carefree, and less perverted when he sleeps,' Sango thought. She leaned against him and just stayed there. About 10 mins later Miroku woke up. He looked down to find Sango was smiling at him.

"Morning Sango," Miroku said.

"Morning and can you please let go of me," Sango replied.

He let go of her and she got up and started making breakfast. They packed up and got ready for their last day of traveling.

Hope you are enjoying my story and thanks for the reviews and I will update sooner.

Sango12230 Review please


End file.
